The objective of this research is to describe the formation of cell junctions and other membrane components in reassociating embryonic cells, and to study the reassociation of embryonic cells with isolated collagen matrices. The major techniques used will be transmission and scanning microscopy, lectin labeling and cell dissociation and reaggregation.